


Can't Stop Thinking About It

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [144]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Non-AU, Jensen walks into Jared's trailer and sees him fingering himself, but leaves quickly and can't stop thinking about it. Then he somehow walks in on him again, and hears Jared moan his name (bottom Jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Thinking About It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted, but i've been stumped on a couple prompts. Thanks for your patience!

**Prompt** : Non-AU, Jensen walks into Jared's trailer and sees him fingering himself, but leaves quickly and can't stop thinking about it. Then he somehow walks in on him again, and hears Jared moan his name (bottom Jared)

 

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

They were supposed to be filming, and Jared’s five minute break had ended two minutes ago. Jensen didn’t mind; he’d spent half his time in Vancouver waiting for Jared. But it was cold and wet, and Jensen really wanted to leave. After 10 minutes, he was kind of tired waiting for Jared, and he really wanted a 15 minute break too. So he was going to stand here in the rain while Jared took a nap or whatever. One of the PA’s offered to grab him, but Jensen waved him off. Jensen knew Jared a lot better than some PA did.

When he got to Jared’s trailer, Jensen heard a low moaning. _Jared was hurting_! Jensen quickly opened the door to help his friend but was met with a scene Jensen never could have predicted.

Jared didn’t seem to be in pain at all. He seemed to be the opposite of in pain, actually, and Jensen realized they weren’t moans of pain but pleasure. Jared’s back was to the door, so Jensen had a perfect view of Jared’s long fingers sliding in and out of his ass. Jensen bit his lip to stop a gasp. Jared clearly hadn’t heard him come in and continued to finger himself. His pants were around his ankles and his bare ass was tight and muscled. Jensen expected no less from someone who worked out as much as Jared did, but his hole practically sucked his fingers inside. The sheen of lube shone underneath the harsh fluorescent lights and it highlighted the slip of his fingers. Jensen wondered if he was pressing against his prostate, if his dick was hard and he was going to come. Jensen longed to see Jared’s huge dick.

Jensen bit his lip and practically tripped to get out of there. He closed the door as quietly as possible. He waited five minutes and then knocked on the door. “Jay! Unless you’re dying or injured, get your ass on set right now!”

Jensen heard a thud and a strangled, “Just a second!”

Jensen hurried back to set. He didn’t know how to face Jared or if he could react normally with the image of Jared fingering himself in his mind. Jensen was uncomfortable and if he was being honest, a little bit turned on. He’d never considered having sex with Jared. Jensen knew his costar was hot, he wasn’t freaking _blind_ , but he figured it was dangerous waters to sleep with a person he worked with 16 hours a day. But after seeing Jared’s taught ass and his fingers reaching inside…well, Jensen was reconsidering his philosophy.

The second time was also an accident. He and Jared were a little bit late for set, and Cliff had honked impatiently twice now. Jensen was not a morning person and a little bit cranky already. Waiting for Jared was adding to his irritation. Would he love to sleep in a little longer or relax at the table and drink his coffee in a mug instead of a travel cup? Definitely. But he knew there were obligations, so he got ready at his designated time and was two seconds away from storming into Jared’s room and yelling at him. His coffee had spilled on his shirt and he just wanted to get to set and film.

He stormed up the stairs and opened the door to Jared’s bedroom without knocking. The light was on in the bathroom and Jensen knocked on the door. “Jay!” No one answered so Jensen pushed the door open. “Hello?”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. He thought it was a one-time thing but again he walked in on Jared with his head lolled back in pleasure and long digits inside his hole. He was still wet from the shower and Jensen could see Jared’s pink hole flex around the fingers. He felt himself getting aroused and pressed his groin in an effort to stifle his dick. He was about to leave when he heard Jared moan, “Jensen…”

Jensen froze, thinking that Jared had seen him, but Jared proved him wrong. “Fuck…Jensen, yeah, stick your fingers in me, fuck me…”

Jensen flushed and snapped the door shut, his own dick bulging in his jeans.

Cliff was going to have to wait a little bit longer.

*

“Cut!” The director yelled. “Jensen, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been off all day!”

“Lighten up,” Jared muttered. “He’s not doing that bad.”

“No, I am,” Jensen said. “Everyone knows it. I just can’t focus.” _I can’t look at you without imagining using my fingers in you and watching you come._

“C’mere.” Jared dragged Jensen off set so they could talk alone. “Dude, you’ve been off all day. Tell me what’s really bothering you.”

Jensen didn’t know if he should tell the truth or not. But Jared’s eyes were so earnest and sweet, it felt like a crime to lie to those eyes. “I saw you…uh…twice…”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Saw me do _what_ twice?”

“Um…” Jensen bet his face was bright red. “Saw you finger yourself. And I heard you, uh, say my name.”

Jared flushed. “Shit. I gotta–,”  
Jensen grabbed his arm before he could bolt. “No, Jared, wait!”  
“This is so embarrassing,” Jared moaned. “How can you look at me?”

Jensen bit his lip. “Maybe because I wish they were my fingers?”

“Is that a question?”

“No,” Jensen responded. “I wish they were my fingers. I want you to moan my name to my face.”

Jared looked embarrassed but pleased. “Now _I’m_ never going to be able to do my lines.”  

The third time Jensen saw Jared finger himself was on purpose. Jensen pushed Jared onto the bed and kissed the adorable smile off his face. “God I can’t wait. I never thought I’d want to do this with you but _god_ I want to, Jay.”

Jared rolled Jensen underneath him. “I can’t decide whether I should be flattered or offended.”

“Shut up,” Jensen muttered. He pulled Jared’s clothes off until all his skin was bared. “You’re gorgeous.”

Jared blushed happily. “Thanks.”

Jensen ran his hands down Jared’s back until he could cup the smooth globes of his ass in his hands. “Can’t wait to get my cock inside this ass.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “Lube is in the nightstand.”

Jensen fumbled to get the bottle and drizzle some onto his fingers. Jared flopped onto his stomach and displayed his ass for Jensen. If he thought Jared’s ass was good from watching, it was nothing compared to having it up close. His pink hole winked at Jensen and he traced the rim with his nail. Jared moaned and pushed his ass back on the finger. “Jen…”

Jensen wiggled his finger into the tight heat and moaned. He added a couple more fingers until there were three fingers inside him. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Jensen lined up his dick with Jensen’s hole. “Ready?”  
Jared wiggled his ass enticingly. “Does it look like it?”

Jensen lightly swatted Jared’s butt. “Tease.” He started to push inside and moaned. Jared was tight around his dick and he adjusted so the head of his cock teased Jared’s prostate. “How do you feel?” Jensen asked.

“Awesome,” Jared sighed. “Come on, Jen!”

Jensen drilled his cock into Jared’s hole and listened to his moans and whimpers. “Jen, Jen, Jen!” Jared cried. “Oh god, harder!”

Jensen complied and pounded into his co-star. He made sure to hit Jared’s prostate on every thrust. His cock tugged on the rim of Jared’s hole and it sent pleasurable shocks up his spine. “I would have fingered myself in front of you months ago if I knew this would happen,” Jared joked.

Jensen chuckled. It felt out of place as their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together on the bed. Jensen felt his orgasm creeping up at him and his thrusts became erratic. “Gonna come, Jared, gonna come!”

“Yeah,” Jared groaned. “Come, Jensen!”

Jensen’s orgasm exploded and his nails dug into Jared’s skin. “Fuck!”

Jared’s hips rutted against the bed. Jensen pulled out his cock and shoved his fingers inside, prodding his prostate and scissoring him open. Jared screamed and shuddered through his own orgasm. “Jesus, Jen!”

Jensen fell beside him. “That was awesome.”

Jared nodded sleepily. “Totally.”

Jensen sighed happily, his cock softening against his stomach. He imaged the fourth time he fingered Jared wouldn’t be an accident either. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Prompts might come slowly because my computer decided to play a fun game called erase all my data! I'm working on getting it back but until then I won't have any way to get my stories. Sorry, blame technology!


End file.
